


Lovely Creature

by maddmaddworld



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddmaddworld/pseuds/maddmaddworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta has a crush, and Finnick Odair is about to ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Creature

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny came about from a conversation I overheard at work yesterday. Super fluffy and somewhat pointless, but it wouldn't go away. :)

I’m handing Finnick Odair his coffee when he stops me with a hand on my chest. “Who is that lovely creature?”

 

I glance around, hoping he isn’t seeing who I think he’s seeing. “Who?”

 

“The one in that delicious little black dress?”

 

_Dammit._ “Oh…tha—that’s Katniss,” I reply, taking a sip of my coffee and smoothing down my black Batman tie.

 

Finnick studies me closely, his gaze making me squirm. After a moment, he announces, “You like her.”

 

I nervously run my fingers through my hair. “No, I—“

 

Finnick cackles. “Mellark, you’re blushing.”

 

“Shut up, Finn. It’s not like that, she works in the building and I—“

 

“And you’re afraid to talk to her.”

 

There’s really no use in denying anything to Finnick.  He’s known me since I was twelve. “Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Look at her! She’s perfect! She’s gorgeous, and an amazing boss to her employees, and she’s never even given me a second glance. I see her every day, Finnick. She doesn’t know I exist.”

 

“Then make her know you exist. You are so scared of everything, Peeta. I dare you to talk to her,” he challenges, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

 

“No.”

 

“If you don’t ask her out, I will.”

 

My blood boils. “You are such a shit. Why would you do that?”

 

“You said it—look at her! She’s beautiful! Why _wouldn’t_ I do that? If you’re going to pass up a prime opportunity, I mean…”

 

My mouth drops open as he saunters over to Katniss, who is leaning against the reception desk speaking to the girl manning the station. I watch in horror as he approaches, flashing his megawatt smile. Without any preamble, he grabs her hand and kisses it lightly, causing her to throw her head back and laugh loudly.

 

My heart plummets into my stomach as I watch Finnick inch closer to her, whispering something in her ear that makes her blush. She glances ever-so-quickly at me before returning her attention to the bronze-haired asshole next to her. I briefly wonder why she would even bother looking my way before I give up completely and walk toward the elevator. I have a job to do, and a best friend to disown later.

 

* * *

 

Finnick finally wanders through the door to our office about 30 minutes later with a shit-eating grin on his face. I throw all my attention into the file I’m working on and studiously ignore him. It’s wishful thinking that he’ll leave me alone. We work in a 2-man office. His desk is right across from mine.

 

There’s nowhere to escape to.

 

I’m doomed.

 

“She really is incredible.”

 

“I’m trying to work, Finnick.”

 

“I mean, truly. Did you know she teaches archery on the weekends? How badass is that?”

 

My heart clenches in my chest. _No, of course I didn’t know that. How could I possibly know that?_ “You win, Finnick. Drop it.”

 

“She graduated from UNC before she started her business. That whole office on the 6th floor is hers, and she’s only 26! The whole urban forestry thing is actually really cool. And she is totally, 100% single, which is even better—“

 

That’s when I finally explode. “Shut the fuck up, Finnick! I get it, okay? I didn’t take my chance, and you fucking did. I’m a coward, and I lost. Get off your fucking high horse and go back to work. I don’t want to hear shit about Katniss Everdeen ever again.”

 

Finnick whistles lowly and raises an eyebrow at me. “You’re seriously pissed at me right now.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Peeta, I didn’t—“

 

“I said drop it, Finn. It’s over. You got the girl. Just leave me the fuck out of it,” I snap. I grab the files I’m working on and my jacket and head for the door. I can’t be here with him anymore.

 

“Peet.”

 

I don’t turn around. I’ve heard enough from Finnick Odair today.

 

* * *

 

I manage to ignore Finnick all night while I drown my misery at a brewery close to my house. He’s like a clingy ex-girlfriend: six missed calls and 8 texts. I know I’ll get over it. I know he and I will be fine. It just stings.

 

Katniss Everdeen has been the object of my affection for almost two years. I noticed her the first time she walked into our office building, wearing a professional-but-sexy, not-too-short red dress and her hair in an elaborate braided updo. I’ve pretty much been a goner ever since. Unfortunately, unlike Finnick, I lack the social graces to actually approach a woman successfully, so I’ve always just watched her from across the room. _Like a creeper,_ I think sadly.

 

Finnick never even noticed her before today.

 

And because he’s tall and handsome and confident, and I’m…me, he got the girl, and I’m wallowing into a pint of All Good Ale. It’s most certainly not _all good_. But the beer doesn’t suck. After my third brew, I throw down a few bills and walk home. The cool night air helps me clear my head and stop thinking about Katniss Everdeen, and about Finnick and Katniss together, for at least a few moments.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, I make it to our building early and kill time before heading into the office. I know Finnick will already be in, so I sit at the coffee cart in the lobby of the large sky rise we work in. At least I had the wherewithal to bring my files with me when I stormed out yesterday. I can sit and work here until I’m ready to face my asshole best friend.

 

I engross myself in my work—the fishing industry doesn’t stop because my heart and ego are bruised—and don’t realize how much time has passed until my phone buzzes with a message from Finnick.

 

**F:** _So, you hate me so much you’re not even coming to work?_

**P:** _I’m at the coffee cart. Got sucked into these stupid reports. I’ll be up in a bit._

**F:** _Peeta, we need to talk._

**P:** _Not now, Finn. I’ll be up later._

 

I dive back into my files and am not prepared for Katniss Everdeen to approach me, so when she says a quiet, “Hello,” I startle and spill my coffee across the table and onto my shirt. _Fucking shit._

“Umm. Hi.” I can feel my face flush bright red as I scramble to grab napkins and clean up my mess.

 

“You’re Peeta, right? Finnick’s partner?” She grabs a few napkins and helps me clean the spill off my table. She absentmindedly reaches over and starts rubbing my shirt, right over my stomach where the stain is. I clear my throat loudly and she looks up, blushing furiously. “Sorry! Oh god, that was inappropriate, I’m so sorry!”

 

I shake my head lightly, “It’s okay.”

 

When we’ve successfully cleared all the coffee, she takes a seat across from me, a slight flush still present on her cheeks.

 

“Yes, I’m Finn’s partner,” I reply to her earlier question. _Why the hell is she sitting with me?_

 

“That’s cool. He told me you guys are in the fishing industry?” She fiddles with her long braid that rests over her shoulder, concentrating on anything but my face.

 

“Yah, we work mostly on the numbers side, though. Not the fun stuff like the fish throwing or the actual…fishing…part,” I shake my head at myself. _Could you be any more awkward, Mellark?_

Katniss lets out a small chuckle, and I feel my heart clench in my chest. I wonder how many other noises she makes.

 

After a minute or so of awkward silence, I finally bite the bullet. “So…you and Finnick, huh?”

 

She chokes on her coffee. “Wh—what?” She coughs and sputters for a minute, glaring at me like I have three heads.

 

“You’re going out with Finnick, right?”

  
“Are you kidding me?” She gives me an incredulous stare, “No. No way.”

 

I’m terribly confused. “Oh. I saw you two talking yesterday and I just thought…” I trail off.

 

“N-no. He. He didn’t tell you?”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

She shakes her head quickly and diverts her gaze. “Nothing.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“I…” She blushes from her collarbone to her hairline. It’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. “Finnick makes fun of me all the time because I…I’ve kind of had a huge crush on you forever and have been too scared to say something.”

 

My mind explodes. _That’s my line_. One of her comments stands out above that, though.

 

“Wait, he makes fun of you all the time? How long have you and Finn known each other?”

 

Her nervous grin falters and she looks terribly sad for just a moment before she composes herself and says, “Oh, he and I have been buddies since basically the day I walked in here. He hit on me the first day and I punched him in the gut and we’ve been friends ever since.”

 

“He,” I stutter, trying to collect my thoughts. “That fucking asshole.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I’m sorry. I just… He’s my best friend. And he’s a total dick. And I kind of want to punch him in the head right now.”

 

She smiles brightly at me. “I want to do that all the time. And why, pray tell, do you feel the need to do so right now?”

 

“Because he didn’t tell me he knew you. And he let me think that the two of you were—“

 

“Together? Why would he do that?”

 

I sigh loudly and run my fingers through my hair, “Because I’m a chicken shit.”

 

She raises her eyebrows at me but says nothing.

 

“I’ve had a thing for you since the first time I saw you. I just…I don’t approach people. Ever. And you—you’re very intimidating,” I divert my gaze to the table, not daring to glance up at her.

 

She throws her head back and laughs loudly. “Me? Are you kidding? You sit over here every morning with your perfectly tailored shirts in your perfect jeans and your stupid Batman tie with your perfect glasses and your gorgeous hair and you think _I’m_ intimidating? I—“ she gasps as though she just realized what she’s admitted to, and I can’t stop the gigantic grin that spreads across my face.

 

I look up slowly, biting my lip to stifle the grin. _Now or never_ , I think. “Katniss, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”

  
She looks directly into my eyes and nods. “I’d like that very much.”

 

“Okay,” I smile back at her. We exchange numbers quickly and settle on a time before I realize what I have to do next. “I’ve gotta go.”

 

“Yah, I need to get to work, too.”

 

I nod sheepishly, “That, too, but I should probably tell Finnick that I don’t hate him.”

 

“He thinks you hate him?”

 

“He let me believe that he asked you out. I was…a little upset.”

  
“Hmm, well, tell him thanks for me,” she says. We both stand up and awkwardly shuffle around each other, grinning like fools. After a brief pause, Katniss leans up and kisses my cheek. “See you tonight, Peeta Mellark.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” I reply as she walks away. I don’t even try to stop my eyes from roaming over her perfect form in her gray sweater dress.

 

* * *

 

When I finally make it through the office door, perma-smile still stuck to my face, Finnick stands up and moves toward me, panic and worry evident in his gaze. “Dude, you seriously don’t understand, I was just fucking around with you, I did NOT ask her out, what the fuck kind of best friend would I be if I—“

 

I cut him off, throwing my arms around him in a bear hug. “I owe you,” I tell him as I let go and settle into my chair.

 

He steps back with wide eyes, not daring to smile. “You…”

 

“Yup.”

 

“FINALLY!” He jumps up and fist pumps the air before dropping clumsily into the chair on his side of the room. “You don’t even realize how long she’s liked you,” he exclaims, his limbs flying as he yells enthusiastically, “And I didn’t even know you knew who she was until yesterday! I was so excited when I realized you like her back, that’s why I went over to her.”

 

I smile at him, giving him a slight nod. “Thanks, Finn.”

 

“Just one question—why is there coffee all over your shirt?”


End file.
